Sebuah Kisah Kenangan
by October Lynx
Summary: "Aku suka sekali dia," kata kakakku di telepon, setelah menjelaskan tentang pacar barunya itu, akhirnya aku sadar aku belum tahu namanya, "Siapa namanya?" tanyaku, "Kurapika," ia menjawab, dan ponsel itu seketika terasa panas, teringat olehku seorang Kurapika yang lain.. AU/Oneshot/Special gift for Ryukomi Katzura/R&R Please!


Another Oneshot that inspired from one of the stories in **Chicken Soup For The Sister's Soul**, added with some of my pure imaginations of course...

It's actually made as a birthday gift to my dearest friend, **Ryukomi Katzura**-san..

**Happy Early Birthday, my little sisterly friend, I hope only the best for you~**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rate**: T, for safety even I thought it could be placed in lower rate due to the safe scene, hehe

**Genre(s)**: Family, Drama, Fluffy Angst (_maybe?_), Slight-Romance, etc

**Warning**: AU, Gender-bender, OOC, Typos, etc

**Pairing**: Leorio/Neon and Kuroro/Fem!Kurapika

**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

_**"Hati memiliki banyak penalaran, yang tak diketahui oleh nalar"**_

_-Blaise Pascal-_

* * *

**Sebuah Kisah Kenangan**

L. October

2012

* * *

"Aku suka sekali dia", kata kakakku di telepon.

"Coba ceritakan, seperti apa sih dia itu?", sahutku.

Lalu kutanyakan segala hal yang biasa diajukan oleh saudara perempuan.

Seperti apa dia?

Dimana bertemu dia?

Apa dia orang yang tepat?

Mendengar ceritanya tentang gadis itu, aku bisa membayangkan senyum kakakku, juga kilatan matanya yang begitu kukenal.

Selama 26 menit, dengan lengkap Kuroro menceritakan tentang pacar barunya itu.

Seraya mendengarkan, aku mulai sadar, ada sesuatu yang kurang. Baru kemudian aku sadar, dia belum menyebutkan namanya.

"Siapa namanya?", akhirnya aku bertanya, berusaha terdengar biasa-biasa saja.

Beberapa detikyang terasa begitu lama dia terdiam, baru kemudian dengan ragu dia katakan, "Kurapika."

Ponsel _pink _kesayanganku itu tiba-tiba terasa begitu panas hingga aku tak mampu berkata-kata.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah kukatakan, "Oh." Lalu kubilang, "Sudah dulu ya, nanti kutelepon lagi."

Aku duduk cukup lama, kupandangi ponsel yang sudah tergeletak di pangkuanku itu, teringat seorang Kurapika yang lain.

* * *

Masih kuingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan dia. Usiaku empat tahun.

Pulang sekolah aku disambut oleh Mom dengan meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya,

"Jangan berisik. Bayi sedang tidur," bisiknya.

"Boleh kulihat bayinya?" aku balik berbisik sambil berjingkat, mata biruku berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Nanti kalau sudah bangun" Mom berujar tegas.

Aku menatap Dad. Aku tahu, dia akan membantuku. Dia mengerdipkan mata dan memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat padanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Mom, kami mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarku dimana Kurapika yang mengenakan blus berwarna biru langit dengan gambar bunga-bunga tengah terlelap dengan begitu nyenyak. Kudekatkan wajahku ke boks bayi berwarna putih yang penuh gambar bunga itu.

Kujulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya yang masih merah. Dad berlutut disampingku dan pelan-pelan membangunkan Kurapika. Mata birunya pun terbuka, menatapku.

"Adikku, adik perempuanku," kataku bangga. Sejak detik itu aku menyayanginya.

* * *

Setelah kami sama-sama remaja, kami berdua sering bercanda soal pria, pakaian, dan model rambut.

Aku memberitahu dia tentang pubertas, cinta, dan bintang jatuh. Kami saling berjanji dan lebih baik mati daripada tidak bersahabat lagi.

Malam hari, saat tiduran bersisian di tempat tidur _queen size_ kami yang nyaman, kami saling berbagi rahasia dan berkhayal, merencanakan hari tua kami. Kami akan tinggal bersama dan berkeliling dunia.

Kami akan menjadi 'dua wanita tua yang seru' seperti _Baldwin Sisters _dari_ Walton's Mountain_.

Ketika tiba saatnya aku melanjutkan kuliah, aku dan Kurapika saling berpelukan sambil menangis cukup lama, kepadaku dia berkata,

"Tunggu saja, tiga tahun lagi akan kususul kau!" dengan suara parau yang membuatku tertawa dalam tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu.

Perlahan Mom melepaskan Kurapika yang masih terisak dan meyakinkanku bahwa baik-baik saja. Namun, aku tak yakin itu.

Waktu usiaku 22 tahun dan Kurapika 19 tahun, dokter mendiagnosa bahwa aku menderita suatu penyakit serius sehingga aku tidak bisa mengandung.

Kurapika menawarkan untuk mengandung bayiku dan suamiku, Killua.

Lama kupikirkan tawarannya itu. Tak dapat kuungkapkan betapa tersentuhnya hatiku, tapi aku tak heran soal alasan kenapa dia mau melakukan itu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Aku terlalu menyayangi Kurapika. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan memintanya mengandung bayiku untuk kemudian menyerahkan bayi itu padaku, sekalipun aku tahu dia mau.

Andai saja aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setahun kemudian.

* * *

Aneh memang, tapi aku seperti mendapat firasat pada saat telepon rumah kami berdering dan membawa kabar buruk.

Saat itu, Minggu sore tanggal 1 September, ada film _My Sister's Keeper_ di televisi. Kami menyantap hamburger untuk makan sore.

"Ya. Kapan? Oh begitu," kata Killua menjawab telepon.

Tidak bisa disembunyikan. Aku melihat sesuatu di matanya.

"Kabar buruk, ya?" tanyaku saat Killua meletakkan gagang telepon.

Dia mendekapku erat dan perlahan memberitahukan kabar itu.

"Kurapika. Dia meninggal. Sepertinya keracunan karbon monoksida yang bocor dari pemanas tua di kamar hotel tempat dia menginap tadi malam. Dia meninggal waktu tidur."

Adikku, adik perempuanku. Tidak ada lagi! Sulit dipercaya. Banyak sekali rencana kami. Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

* * *

Tiga tahun setelah kepergian Kurapika masih sulit bagiku untuk membicarakan tentangnya. Aku bahkan tak sanggup menyebutkan namanya tanpa menitikkan airmata.

Membayangkan Kuroro berpacaran dan mungkin menikahi seseorang bernama Kurapika rasanya sulit sekali diterima.

Kuroro akhirnya memang menikahi 'Kurapika-nya', dan aku punya banyak cara untuk menghindar agar tak menyebutkan nama iparku itu.

Pada Kuroro , aku akan mengatakan—Bagaimana kabar istrimu? Bagaimana dia? Kepada Mom dan Dad, aku mengatakan—Ada kabar dari Kuroro dan istrinya—dari mereka—dari dia?

* * *

Kuroro dan istrinya tinggal di Yorkshin, sementara aku dan Killua tinggal di Zaban, dan dengan alasan tidak cukup uang—meski tidak terlalu begitu juga—aku tidak pernah bertemu Kurapika, istri Kuroro, sampai enam tahun setelah mereka menikah.

Sesekali memang aku sempat berbicara dengannya.

Sepertinya dia cukup baik dan kakakku jelas bahagia bersamanya. Aku mulai senang menerima telpon darinya, tapi aku masih menjaga jarak.

Kemudian, pada suatu pertemuan keluarga—Mom memaksa aku dan Kuroro datang dengan membawa keluarga kami—semuanya berubah. Aku, Killua, Kuroro, dan Kurapika, bertemu dirumah orangtuaku di Valcea.

Aku dan Kurapika banyak berbincang dan saling mengenal. Meski aku lebih banyak diam, tapi semakin lama aku semakin menyukainya.

Kami tertawa bersama dan saling berbagi rahasia, seperti layaknya dua saudara.

"Selama ini aku sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati," kata Kurapika saat kami berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah pada suatu sore,

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku,

"Seandainya masih ada, apakah Kurapika akan menyukaiku?"

Meski aku sendiri terkejut tapi tanpa ragu aku segera menjawabnya,

"Oh, aku tahu dia akan menyukaimu. Memang, dia akan mengamat-amatimu, tapi pasti akan menyukaimu," kataku.

"Kau cantik, manis, lembut, dan begitu menyenangkan. Kau suka warna biru langit. Dan terutama, kau membuat kakaknya bahagia. Dia juga pastinya menyukai namamu."

* * *

Di malam terakhir acara, dengan airmata merebak, Kurapika menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah jambu dan hijau muda yang diikat dengan pita kecil berwarna putih. Kutarik benang itu dan membuka tutupnya. Perlahan kubuka lapisan kain penutup.

Dibawahnya terlihat sebuah magnet kecil. Bunga-bunga kecil berwarna pink dan lavender mengitari kata-kata yang indah: "Saudara ipar, sahabat sehati."

Tak sanggup aku membendung airmata yang membasahi pipiku.

"Terima kasih, Kurapika," bisikku. Lalu kupeluk dia,

"Aku menyayangimu."

Sejak itu pertemuan keluarga datang dan pergi silih berganti merayakan berbagai acara, ulang tahun, anniversary, dan lain sebagainya.

Kurapika sudah menjadi salah satu sahabat karib dan saudara perempuan yang sangat kusayangi.

Magnet yang dia berikan masih terpasang di pintu lemari es sehingga aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari dan teringat kasih sayang diantara kami, yang nyaris terlewatkan olehku.

.

_Neon Zoldyck_

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you like this I-chan~_

_And also to my dearest readers and reviewers, I was hoping for the same_

_Review please!_


End file.
